Sticky Situation
by MaplePucks
Summary: England has the day off and he wants a quiet morning alone. What he gets is anything but when his double, Arthur, shows up unexpectedly. The two attempt to bake cupcakes together but then England finds himself in a sticky situation. What do you do when you find yourself wanting to deviate from the recipe you've always loved? *Englandcest, UsUk, 2P!England, sexual themes*


**This is an Englandcest. Meaning, EnglandX2P!England. I adore this ship, it's really very cute.**  
**And I found a way to make this a UsUk too...**  
**Intrigued? Well read onward my friend ^^**

**Reviews are always awesome! ^^ **  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

This was precisely the way England preferred his mornings, he thought has he sat down on a couch in his living room. Quiet and peaceful, with only the sound of light rain falling against the windows. There was no hustle and bustle of an endless stream of maids, butlers and assistants, all of them gone. England took a sip of the tea that he had prepared himself, which was always better than what the butler tried to serve, and unrolled his newspaper shaking it open. He thought he might as well give them some time off, since he had the next few days off himself. They must be thinking he was being pretty nice to them, far from it he laughed to himself. England simply didn't want to be bothered, he just wanted to relax. It was exhausting being a nation and it never ended, at the conference center or at home, he was always being hounded for something. He just wanted to be left alone, for at least one morning.

Another sip of tea and then he began scanning the paper. He scoffed at it, always the same old stories, the same routine. Someone had been robbed or murdered, a fire or flood had happened and as always the economy was going under and it was his fault. Even on his day off he couldn't find respite from the pressures of being a nation having it thrown into his face whilst reading the paper. Why he even endeavored to read it anymore he didn't have a clue. Complete waste of time, he thought as he begun to drift off to sleep. Indeed, the house was peaceful and quiet without another soul to be found.

Suddenly, just as he was almost fully asleep, someone plopped down on the other end of the couch waking him up by making his side rise up a bit. England gasped in surprise, he had thought he was alone, and went to glare at the intruder but quickly focused back on the paper. Why did he have to show up? Of all days to make an appearance, he had to choose today. England brought the paper closer to his face, maybe if he ignored him, the man would go away. Yes, England reasoned to himself, if he never acknowledged him, the wildly eccentric man would have to leave. Having himself a new mission, he began reading the paper very intently.

To England's frustration, the man moved over a spot. Impossibly rude, couldn't he see he was being ignored? England rustled the paper and cleared his throat. That only prompted the man to move one more cushion over, now just one away. England's anger was building, he did not want to have to entertain this manic today. Trying to stay focused on a riveting article about the effects of peanut butter on small dogs, he peered out of the corner of his eye to the man. Bollocks! He was staring at him! Once more he moved closer, now sitting right next to him. England's nostrils began to flare with anger. Just ignore him, just ignore him!

Then it happened, the line had been crossed that England could not ignore. The man laid his head on England's shoulder and was staring up at him. England sighed and folded his paper up, placing it gently beside his tea. For a few moments, they sat in silence, England picking up his tea to take a sip but turning it into a gulp. When he drained the last of the cup, he finally looked down at the pink haired man, who was batting his blue and pink eyes at him with a smile. Very nearly like looking into a mirror, England thought.

"Good morning Oliver." England greeted properly, no use of external emotion though inside he was quite angry. He felt the man bristle.

"Love, you know I hate that name! It's Arthur or preferably Artie." The man huffed in indignation. England rolled his eyes trying to shrug him off. To call this man annoying would be putting it lightly.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he asked, still trying to be as formal as possible with him. Arthur giggled at him.

"Don't act as if you aren't pleased as pie to see me today." Arthur laughed, nuzzling closer to him. He reached up in an attempt to loosen the tie around England's neck. He slapped it away roughly.

"Certainly not. Why are you here Arthur?" England spat at him. Of course it didn't seem to faze him. Arthur wrapped his arms around England's neck and pulled himself up onto the couch so that he was curled around England's side. Gently, he placed his forehead against England's and smiled.

"I thought since you have a few days off, we could spend some time together." Arthur whispered into his ear. The feel of this man so close caused England to hesitate briefly but then he pushed him off with an elbow to the stomach. With a small grunt, Arthur landed flat on his back against the cushions.

"I am afraid you thought wrong. I have some company coming over this afternoon, and you know very well who it is before you even ask." England snarled at him. Arthur gave a small gasp of joy and jumped up off the couch, standing in front of England. The sudden joy and movement had shocked the Brit. He had expected Arthur to be upset, he stared up at him wide eyed.

"Why dearie, that's even more perfect!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. England looked at him skeptically. Normally, he hated when England brought people over to visit. Especially when it was the certain someone coming to call this afternoon.

"How so?" England asked him. Arthur grabbed his hands and tried to pull him off the couch. England remained firmly rooted to the cushion. Arthur just smiled at him.

"We have to make cupcakes for your quest! Come on Iggy!" Arthur yelled happily. With one big yank, a shocked England was flying off the couch. He nearly toppled to the floor, but Arthur caught him. England straightened up and wrenched himself away.

"Now see here, I've heard of your 'cupcakes' , they are said to poison people the moment they eat them." He said, walking over to stand somewhat over Arthur, they were the same height after all, "You are NOT poisoning him! I won't allow it." He finished with a growl. Arthur simply continued to smile and grabbed his hand again, pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Of course I'm not silly! You'll be right there making them with me. It will be fun!" He said dragging him across the house and into the kitchen.

* * *

Even though he was only an infrequent visitor, England was amazed that by the time he had washed his hands and put on his apron, Arthur had gotten all the ingredients out. The mixing bowl even stood on the counter all ready to be used, the beaters in place. Arthur stood with his hands on his hips waiting for England to come over, the perpetual smile plastered on his face. It nearly made England sick, that is it would have, if it wasn't so cute at the same time. Wait, he shook his head walking over, where had that thought come from? He pushed it to the back of his mind, the sooner they made these cakes the faster Arthur would be out of his hair.

As they got started, it was soon clear that England had no idea what he was doing. He had never told Arthur he didn't know how to cook, let alone bake. That was very far out of his skill set. Dumping the dry ingredients all in one go in to the mixer, he flicked it onto high to get them mixed before the wet ingredients. This, unexpectedly to England, caused a snowfall of flour to erupt from the silver bowl, covering them both. Arthur laughed explaining that he had to start slow, he placed his hand on England's and moved the switch down. Irritated, England took his hand away though he thought Arthur's hands were very soft and warm. No, he shook his head firmly again grabbing the wet ingredients, why did these thoughts keep coming to his mind?

They continued to work, Arthur taking over most of it while England just watched handing him things he called for. Arthur was explaining everything to him, how in baking it all generally has to be measured precisely but there were times to improvise. That there were times where the baker could deviate from the recipe, just for a moment and it would be ok. The cake would still turn out just a great, as long as the baker returned to the original recipe after making the adjustment. That it was ok to add spices and mix seemingly two very opposite ingredients together. Most of the time, he said, it worked out to the bakers advantage. England watched as he practically danced around the mixing bowl, throwing components into it humming happily when he wasn't explaining something. At one point, England realized he was smiling at him and quickly turned it back into a frown. What was wrong with him?

Finally, the batter was all ready to go and Arthur started spooning into the paper rounds. It was a thick, bluish batter. England peered over the bowl, asking what made it blue and Arthur flashed him a smile, he said it was a special addition. Crushed and pureed blue rose petals, for love he winked. England found himself blushing and looked away. Suddenly, there was something wet on his cheek. He reached up and stuck his finger in it and it pulled away. The blue batter, he looked down at Arthur who had the spoon in his hand beaming up at him. England should have gotten mad, he would have been normally but instead he swiped some of the remains out of the bowl and thumped him on the forehead with the same finger. Admittedly he did it harder then he should have but Arthur didn't care. Another splash with the spoon onto his cheek and it didn't take long for blue batter to go cover them both.

A few moments later, breathing heavily, England looked at himself in the silver bowl. He had the sticky batter smeared into his hair, all over his face, his apron and the clothes the apron didn't cover. Glancing down at his watch, his heart skipped a beat.

"He'll be here soon, I need to go clean up. Excuse me." He said to an equally as covered Arthur. The man smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't worry love, I'll get them in the oven and decorated. Go on, go get all pretty for your quest." He beamed, placing a tray into the oven. England nodded and walked out to go take a shower.

* * *

Quickly he peeled off his soiled clothes and jumped into the tub. How could he have lost track of time like that? It was ridiculous and childish, throwing batter around his kitchen like he didn't care. He did care, Arthur had a way of making him forget that. The clear water at the bottom tub swirled with blue as he watched, he hadn't even started to washed his hair. Arthur had a way of making everything seem ok, even what he wanted most but knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't possibly do that to the person he cared most for, to betray him so bad. Especially not when that person was on his way over right at this moment.

The door opened quietly, he assumed Arthur was coming into to tell him the cupcakes were done. But the door closed without a word said. That was interesting but he ignored it. Shampoo, that was his mission. As he groped for the bottle, the curtains slide open gently and someone was climbing in with him. England blinked as Arthur pressed his body close to his, the dry bare skin sticking to his wet skin. No, this was not good. His heart shot up in pace and he gulped. He can't he just can't. He turned to face him.

"Arthur, I can't do this. Not to him please-" He started but Arthur grabbed the shampoo bottle from him. He squeezed some onto his hands and started rubbing into his hair.

"You can love, its ok to deviate sometimes remember." He whispered lathering the soap into his hair. Despite himself, England leaned into it. No, he thought, he tried to push Arthur away but the man stayed by his side.

"What about him? What do I tell him?" England asked. He wanted this but to what cost? Arthur smiled at him and leaned his head back to rise the soap.

"Nothing, my dear. He doesn't have to know about something he can't see." Arthur whispered to him. He was massaging England's head, he moaned. It felt good. Slowly, Arthur brought his head back down so that they were both under the stream. It didn't take long for them both to lean into a kiss.

Their bodies twined together as they circled the tub switching positions, neither of them able to keep still. Arthur ran his hands over England's back and chest, sometimes digging his fingers tips into his flesh. It hurt but it felt good at the same time. England placed kisses on his face and cheek, moving down his neck and to his chest. This was wrong and England knew it but somehow he didn't care at the moment. How could he go from being agitated and then loving this man in a matter of hours. He whined in pleasure and Arthur moved down his body, kissing him too. The lips on his bare skin felt interesting.

Abruptly, Arthur stood up and shoved England roughly against the back wall. He felt his shoulder blades slam into the tile. That was certainly a change but he liked it, grabbing the side of Arthur's face bringing him in for another kiss. Biting his lips, then pulling away and then going in quickly for another. Exhilarating, Arthur sliding his tongue over to his mouth, he tasted of icing. One point, they managed to slip and fall to the tub floor. It didn't stop them, Arthur now laying against England. Hands continued to move all over each other's bodies without thinking. Arthur arched his back and moaned as England bite his neck gently. Returning the action, Arthur bite England's and then they kissed again. Pulling out of the kiss, Arthur brought England into an embrace, both bodies pressing firmly against each other. England felt his breathing get heavy and his heart begin to race. In that one moment, England stopped caring about everything.

* * *

Just because he could, but mostly just because he was America, after he unlocked the door and cracked it opened, he kicked it in loudly. He entered with a huge grin on his face, slamming the door behind him. He whipped off his coat, hung it at the door and took a deep breath.

"Yo! Iggy! The Hero has arrived! Are you here my man?" he called walking into the hallway. He heard a voice call from the living room. It sounded strange to the American, different somehow.

"Yes America, you don't have to be so loud! There are cupcakes in the kitchen. Please grab them and come join me for afternoon tea." England called. America rolled his eyes, oh goodie. Not only did he get to suffer through England's attempt at baking, but afternoon tea with the Brit as well. Oh well, at least he was getting to see him and could spend some time out side of the conference center with him. America sighed, he missed times like these.

As expected, in the kitchen he found what he supposed were the cupcakes. More like blackened piles of inedible garbage but America grabbed the tray regardless. Maybe if he drunk enough tea with it he could choke a few down. He may tease him on occasions but when it came down to it, he really didn't like to hurt England's feelings, he was so sensitive about his cooking.

America came around the corner and froze. It looked like England was talking, angrily, to someone. Someone who wasn't there. America peered around looking for a phone but both his hands were stretched out in front of him. Like he had just pushed someone off of him. America was puzzled. England didn't know how to work a Bluetooth, so it couldn't be that. What was England doing? America walked over, careful to be quiet.

"You twat! You need to go now! He's here, I do not want you hanging around us. Let me enjoy this time with him. You had your time!" England said angrily. He gave another shove with his hands, as if he was pushing someone out the door. "Go!" He yelled. America watched confused as nothing really seemed to happen but England nodded all the same, sitting back down the couch.

It was best, America decided, to pretend he hadn't seen anything. England was always seeing weird stuff he couldn't. Maybe that was just that Flying Mint Bunny thing he was always going on about. Wondering what could have caused the argument he thought amused at the imagine of England raging at a green bunny with wings. He smiled and yelled.

"Got the cupcakes as you requested! So what are we doing after tea?" America said loudly making his way over to sit across from England. The man jumped and then relaxed, no doubt he had been worried if America had seen. England shook his head and grabbed a cupcake off the tray. He held it up, almost admiring it.

"They are beautiful huh? Look at that shade of blue in the icing and batter. Fine work today I'd say." He said smiling. Now America was very concerned, he could only see the burnt forms. Oh well, no use getting into an argument having only just arrive he thought, save it for later. He smiled at England.

"Oh yea, blues a hero color ya know. Stands for truth." He said shoving one into his mouth. He took a big gulp of tea to wash it down and then looked back at England.

"Truth?" He repeated back to him. America nodded.

"Duh, everybody knows that!" He exclaimed loudly. England stared at him for a few moments, swallowed hard, shook his head and then looked up at America with a smile.

"Of course, of course I did. Another cupcake?" He said offering him the tray of blue cupcakes made with love.


End file.
